Queen of Hearts
by MissSSSHeart
Summary: Born with the magnificent power of making people fall madly in love with her, Y/N was dubbed as the Queen Of Hearts. The Devil of the casino, wanted her as part of his soul collection but Y/N is tough to persuade and doesn't like selling her soul, except for the baroness, she sold her soul, much to Y/N's dissapointment. (FULL DISCRIPTION INSIDE)
1. New Discription

Born with the magnificent power of making people fall madly in love with her with just one simple glance of her eyes. Y/N was dubbed as the Queen Of Hearts because of her powerful power. The Devil of the casino, wanted her as part of his soul collection but Y/N is tough to persuade and doesn't like selling her soul. Except for the baroness, she sold her soul, much to Y/N's dissapointment. The Devil wanted her because of how powerful she is, so with his right hand man beside him, they'll going get her soul contract no matter what! Y/N is also very mysterious person, who wears a mask to cover her eyes no matter what. She also lives on an island an hour away from the isles. The people of inkwell will say she's a magnificent ruby but is also very mysterious as well. With the Devil and his loyal right hand man, together, they will both get her soul contract and maybe to find out her secrets. Or maybe her deepest weakness perhaps?

(Major construction will be made. And i'm sorry if there are some chapters that will cause confusion. I'll be editing them one by one.)


	2. Savior

**A new chapter one for the remake :D**

* * *

"Please, steal anything but please don't hurt my son!" Fearfully cried an inkwell citizen as she begged for the good for nothing criminal as he held a pistol as the gun faced at the little boy's temple. The little boy cowered in fear. He couldn't move for the criminal held him tight. A paper bag full of groceries laid on the floor, with cans and vegetables out in the bag and is scattering on the floor.

"Mommy, please help." He whimpered as he shivered with fear.

"Don't worry Tommy, please do what he says and it will be alright!" She told his son with a facade hope in her voice. She looked up to the criminal who gave her an evil sneer as he held the gun on the little boy's temple. "Please, please. PLEASE! Get anything, just please don't hurt my little boy!" She begged, her eyes started to water but tried her best not to cry. She has to be brave for her son.

It was a simple night in inkwell. The both of them were walking home from the market place but was kidnapped and got dragged in a shadowy allyway. When she woke up, her hands and knees were tied and her son was held at gun point. She couldn't do anything, she tried to yell for help but it seems these are the places of the deepest parts of inkwell isles.

"A gentleman shouldn't do that to a lovely woman and her adorable son."

The lady and the criminal froze as they heard a voice from behind. They turned around and was only greeted by the dark alleyways and the garbage cans. He raised a brow, confusion started to brew inside of him.

"Wow, for a criminal. You're not good at spotting things are you?

He started to look around, turning his head in all directions just to find that smooth yet dangerous voice, still holding the gun to the little boy's temple. "Show yourself! You coward!" He yelled as he looked around.

A woman emerged from the shadows wearing a red glittering masquerade mask to cover her eyes. She wore a long red gown whose complimenting her hips and a rose pinned on her H/C hair.

Her shoes clicked and clanked as she walked towards the criminal. The criminal tensed and backs away, still holding the little boy at gun point. "Don't come closer lady or I'll shoot you!" He browbeatened. He stopped walking and aimed the gun at the lady. She stopped as the gun aimed at her. She smirked. "Tell me, do you want to be a slave?"

He scoffed and later laughed. His other hand held the child tight while his other hand held the gun as it aimed at the lady. He stopped laughing and spit on the ground. "Why would I be your slave? I don't like people bossing me around." His jaw cleanched.

A chuckle was heard from her and anger started to bubble up inside him. Who does she think she is?

She looked over to the woman at the corner whose arms and legs are tied. "Close your eyes ma'am. Please."

The woman's eyebrows narrowed. "W-what? Why?"

"Just, please. I don't want you to get involved into this."

"Please save my son, please!" She exclaimed. She squirmed but the ropes are just too tight.

The red masked woman smiled softly and nodded. "Don't worry, i'll save him. Just please...Close your eyes." Her voice, calm as the ocean and gentle as a butterfly landing on a flower. The woman stared at her and then nodded. She then closed her eyes.

The woman with the red mask turned to the criminal. The criminal raised a brow as he smirked. His anger dissappeared. "You think you can beat me?" He mocked and then laughed. The red masked woman looked at the boy whose eyes are wet and his nose stuffy from silently crying. "Please, help me ma'am." He gently begged.

"Please close your eyes young one, I don't want you getting involved." She gently spoke with a comforting smile. The boy stared at her but then nodded. He then closed his eyes.

"The two of you close your eyes and don't open them until I say so, alright?" She remained them and both nodded. The woman whose tied, her eyebrows narrowed in concern and doubt but trusts the red masked lady nonetheless. The boy who's held at gun point, his eyebrows didn't narrowed with concern, but calmly closed his eyes.

The criminal laughed. Finding it a little funny to see the woman ordering them to close their eyes. "What the fuck is this?" He laughed. "Hide and seek? Hahaha!"

He calmed down and snickered. "Your making me laugh woman." His gun, still aimed at her but the red masked lady calmly looked at him.

The two looked at each other for a second. The criminal studied the red masked girl in front of him. By the looks of it, she's beautiful. Mysteriously beautiful. Sure, she covers her eyes with a red glittering mask, but her gown hugged her body comfortingly, making her hips visible. He glanced at her lips. Her lips, plump and pink. He licked his lips as he studied her lips. Imagining himself biting to it. He looked at her shoulders who's visible. Her skin, by the looks of it, it looks soft and smooth. He bit his lip again as he imagined himself touching and sucking the skin. He smirked. Her features turned him on and that made him crave for something. "You know woman, you're beautiful. Mysterious, but beautiful. It's a shame your hiding your beauty like that with a mask. So, be a good girl and pull away your mask hmm?" He smirked.

The red masked woman's lips curved into a myschevious grin. "With pleasure."

She held her mask and tilted it right side down, showing her right eye while her left eye still covered. Within a second he stared at her eyes, his brown irises immediately became red and his round irises immediately formed into a heart. The white turned to black. He sucked a breath. He then released the boy, and threw away the gun. He bowed down to one knee and bowed his head. "My lady!"

She smiled in satisfaction and put the mask right back into place. "You can open your eyes now."

The two opened their eyes and was extremely surprised when they saw the criminal bowing down to one knee as he bowed his head deeply. Him, bowing down in front of the red masked woman.

"My Queen, my love, my life. My passion and love for you is as hot as the fires of hell. My loyalty is for you and only you!" He proclaimed as he bowed deeply.

The woman looked at her and then him. Curious and bewildered of what did she do just to make him bow and proclaim. Her train of thoughts disappeared when her son tackled her into a bear hug. He cried loudly as he hugged her. She wanted to hug back but her arms and legs are still that.

The red masked woman noticed and looked at the Boeing criminal. "Untie her."

"Yes, my queen!"

He stood up and went towards her. She tensed as she saw him making his way to her. She quickly yelled. "Run Tommy!" Not wanting to be held at gun point again, he ran but before he could run. He noticed the criminal want passed him and untied her arms and legs. He paused and stared.

The woman examined the criminal as he untied her. Her body froze and shivered as she felt his fingers on her skin as he untied the rope. The masked woman noticed and assured her. "Don't worry, he's under my control. No need to worry."

She looked at her and then him. Still at doubt but calmed down. He finished and she stroked her wrists. Her son tackled her into a hug and the both of them hugged each other.

The masked woman smiled as she gazed into the happy people who's hugging happily. The criminal automatically went beside her. She spoke without looking at him. "Do you have any siblings? Family? Relationships? At home?"

"No, my love. I live alone."

"Good. Now let's go home. You'll be great as my librarian in my home."

She turned around and so does the criminal and now made her way into the shadows but stopped when she heard the woman.

"Wait, miss!"

She stopped and looked to her shoulder. Waiting for the woman to speak again.

The woman stood up and her son hugged her thigh. "Miss, thank you so much!" She vowed deeply. The son looked at her mother and quickly bowed as well. "Thank you so much Miss!"

She smiled and turned around to face them. The criminal looked to his shoulder, waiting for his mistress' orders.

"No need to thank me. As long as the two of you are safe and sound."

The both of them looked up to her. "Please. Take all of my groceries! Take anything as a token of gratitude!" She smiled kindly. The boy nodded enthusiastically. The red masked woman shook and politely declined. "It's alright. Please keep it. I don't want to trouble you."

"Oh no, but you must, you must take them. It's a token! I know, it's all we have, but please take it!"

She gently shook her head and smiled politely. "I'm alright. Don't give them to me."

"A-are you sure?"

She smiled comfortingly. "Please keep it. It's quite alright."

The woman's eyes started to water. She sniffed. She couldn't help but cry in relief and happiness. "Than-Thank you. Miss, you really are a blessing. Thank you so much." She hugged her in a bear hug. She froze, but later smiled and hugged her back.

She broke the hug and dried her tears. She tilted her head to the side to glance at the criminal. "H-how, did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Control the criminal."

The red masked woman giggled softly. She was about to reply when the woman's son chimed in.

"Mommy I want to go home." He tugged her dress softly. The two women chuckled at the little boy. "It's best you two should go home. It's getting late."

"Yay!"

The women laughed. The red masked woman escorted them outside the alleyway. The red masked women ordered the criminal to guard them for potential danger as she escorted them out.

As she walked hand in hand with her son and her bag of groceries. She noticed the eyes of the criminal as he walked beside her. His eyes is no longer normal. His irises are a red heart and the white of his eyes turned to black. She looked at the red masked girl as the woman walked behind her.

* * *

"Bon Bon stop laughing."

She inhaled deeply to try to stop her laughing fit but failed and laughed again. Her

The two of them sat at the dining table enjoying their breakfast, but she, annoyed at the baroness who's in a major laughing fit as she read the news paper, couldn't enjoy one single meal.

"Queen Of Hearts?! AHAHA! What a name!" She laughed again. "What are you Y/N? A card?!" She laughed even harder.

She groaned in annoyance as she glared at the baroness from the other side of the long table.

The baroness saw her friend's annoyance and quieted down, she chuckled. "You know Y/N, queen of hearts is much better than Lady Of Hearts." She said with a small smirk.

She shrugged shrugged and snickered at the baroness. She then sighed as she took a sip from her coffee but before that, she first mumbled. "Who knew the person I saved last night was a famous newspaper reporter." And then took a sip. The baroness rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and because of her, you missed last night's ballroom dance." The baroness shook her head in disapproval. "Do you have any idea how many handsome hunk of men I saw last night? Twenty, TWENTY. And, I made that party just for you! I planned it just for you!"

"For what?"

"To find love of course!"

She placed down her coffee as she finished taking a sip, she gave out a soft chuckle. She started twirling her cup as she gazes at it as the coffee as the cup twirled. "Even if you lock me in a room full of one hundred men, it will never work." She looked up to the baroness as she faced her with a smile. That smile, the baroness knew that smile, that smile is just a simple smile to the other people, but when it comes to the queen, that smile has many different forms and personalities. "You know it will never work Bon Bon."

The baroness stared at her and then sighed. She wanted to reply but silenced herself. She has a point though, the baroness knew how much Y/N wanted to fall in love and have someone to love her true self, but it seems impossible because of her powers. She sighed again and took a sip from her tea.

"Although, not gonna lie Bon Bon, queen of hearts suits better than lady of hearts."

The baroness chuckled as she finished taking a sip. "Told you so."

* * *

He tapped his claws on the chocolate desk as he held the morning newspaper in his other hand, his elbow propped on the desk.

He raised a brow as his expression showed a neutral look. He then gave out a very small half smile. He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a parchment full of crossed out the very last, he wrote something and then the parchment later dissappeared in a ball of flame.

"Queen Of Hearts..." He hummed as he thought about the name.


	3. The Queen Of Hearts

**Her castle is inspired by an island not too far from my place! :D It's called Camiguin Island. It's only an hour away via boat :D**

 **New version of Chapter two!**

* * *

She arrived at her castle via boat. She just arrived after a breakfast party with her dear friend Baroness.

Her kingdom isn't in inkwell isles but outside of inkwell. Her kingdom stood an island an hour away from the isles. Visible, yet far from the isles. When the guards opened the grand door of her castle. All the people inside of her castle bowed to her as she made her way through the room. Their eyes shined red and bore her symbol inside their eyes. She pulled down her hood and removed her cloak as she walked, she gave it to her servant who bowed and stood.

The ceiling shined brightly as a huge chandelier hang on the ceiling on your throne room. A huge straight shiny red rug was rolled as you walked towards your chair. Tapestries of your symbol Hang on the corners of the room, the walls are colored yellow to make the red tapestries pop, beside the tapestries are brightly colored red roses, all bundled up with a pink ribbon and in front of the great throne room is the throne, sitting on a small stage with a small staircase. The throne had red cushions with a golden armrest. Beside the throne are two red armored colored knights with their heads down and one of their legs knelt down as they held their white swords. You climbed the three small staircase and sat on your throne. Two people who rolled the rug went up to you and bowed deeply. You smiled. They climbed down on your throne area and stood at the corner. The knights stood up and exclaimed.

"All hail Lady Y/N!"

"All hail Lady Y/N!" The people exclaimed back. Their voices echoed in the room.

She smiled in satisfaction, she stood up as she held her head up high to show her dignity and grace. "Here me my people! My name is no longer Lady of Hearts. Call me now as the Queen Of Hearts."

The knights nodded without turning their heads to the queen. "You heard what she said, today henceforth. She will no longer be called Lady Y/N of hearts but now as Queen of Hearts!" One of the knights proclaimed.

"We bow down to our mistress, not as a mistress but now as queen!"

They all bowed deeply.

"All hail the Queen!" The two knights exclaimed

"All hail the Queen!" The people in the room exclaimed back.

She smiled. Since the townspeople have been dubbing her as the Queen Of Hearts, she might as well be called by it. She would also be lying if she says she doesn't like it. That title really suits her and that made the new titled queen chuckle.

* * *

The casino has been booming today. Multiple people from all over the isles enjoyed themselves playing, gambling or just plain watch at the players.

His co workers or what the people refered to them as King's Court, are doing their usual jobs in their usual posts.

King Dice who's the second in command of the casino and the so called boss of the King's Court, is busy assisting, encouraging, socializing or just plain flirting at the people. Although, even just doing all four of the tasks at once, little did they know that he's also looking for a cheater to beat. He doesn't want people to know he's looking out for cheaters because they will do anything just to cover or hide the evidence. It's best to hide away the fact that his looking out for potential cheaters because cheaters will eventually get caught once they're comfortable that no one's watching out for them.

So, to hide away that his looking out for also potential cheaters, he made himself busy by walking from one place to another, chimed in a delightful conversation just so he can join and do what he normally does. Everything's fine and smooth like always but something new and fresh has been buzzing in lately. And that sparked curiosity of the right hand man.

Everytime a person would come to him, they would ask if they saw a woman wearing a red mask gambling or just plain hang out in the casino. He would always shook his head and politely says no. But that sparked curiosity. Who is she? He thought.

* * *

"Being a right hand man sure is amazing no?"

"I agree! Especially famous with the ladies!"

"Yeah! And filthy rich too!" A skeleton wearing a fedora chuckled as he twirled his glass of champagne.

"You really are amazing King Dice!"

King Dice couldn't help but held up his chin with pride and praise. He always hears this everyday. Everyday while doing his job, a demon or a random person would come over to him and showers him compliments. Even provides him with free food or a cigarette or two. He's a well respected man and everyone in the casino respected him.

King Dice was standing in the corner of the casino away from the busy people and casino games where he enjoyed his glass of champagne. Enjoying the scenery of the people cheering as they won, and the people who are crying as they lost. As he enjoyed the scenery, a trio of skeletons came up to him and started a pleasant conversation. It all started becoming praises when one of them complimented his suit.

"You're very powerful King Dice!" Praised one.

"Do not mess with King Dice nuff said gentleman!" Chimed two. The two other men laughed while King Dice smiled with a toothy grin as he stared at his glass of champagne as he playfully twirled his drink, completely enjoying the compliments and praise.

He chuckled as he looked at his drink as he twirled it. "Gentlemen, gentlemen. Stop, hehe. You're making me blush with all the praises."

The three skeletons laughed. "Well, what can we say though, you are powerful!"

"Yeah! I second that motion!"

"Yeah! Powerful like the Queen Of Hearts herself!"

The trio laughed and the manager looked up to them with a curious look with a smile. "Fellas, may I ask but who's she?"

"Why Sir! We're almost gonna ask you the same thing!" One of the trio chimed and the two others nodded but with a smile.

He took a sip from his champagne and hummed in thought. "Fellas, give me a talk here so who's she? She's been the talk of the casino lately."

"We don't know who she is sir but she's the talk of the newspaper."

"Yeah, the whole isle one has been talking about her."

"Haha, yeah, she saved one of the famous newspaper writers, Laparin Lampson is her name. It was mentioned on the newspaper about the accident."

"So, with full dedication and gratitude, she made a whole newspaper page just for the Queen Of Hearts."

He paused, clearly suprised that they knew all of this. He gave them an amused smile. Still twirling his champagne as he asked. "How do you three know all of this?"

"In the newspaper." They all said in unison.

The king blinked in surprise. Is he that outdated? He hasn't even read yesterday and today's newspaper because of the massive paperwork he had done and now, something's buzzing lately and he doesn't know, well that certainly gives him a minus four in being sociable. He's a very sociable man who wants to be updated at all times. But due to the Devil ordering imps around to heaven knows where and giving his massive paperworks to him that is used for an important meeting is such a pain in the ass.

The three skeletons and the manager talked even more. With him, asking who she is and the skeletons answering him. After a full twelve minutes of talking about the queen, he bid farewell and off to another place where he can hang around. Hmm, probably at the craps table?

* * *

He stood at the craps table as he thought about the queen. The craps table has been a little cautious lately because of the fact that people who cheats would often hang around there, or so he observed. He had punished cheaters and he observed that almost all of them would hang around at the craps table first and then off to another. And seems that whole twelve minutes made him to think about the newfound queen.

Who is she? He thought.

"Hey boss." His train of thought was interrupted by none other than Chips Bettigan, who came up to him with his happy grin displayed on his lips. He tipped his hat downward as sign of hello.

"Ahhhh, Chips. I see you're enjoying your break. How's the poker table?" Asked King Dice as he tucked his hands in his pockets. He shurgged lightly in reply of the manager's question. "Everything's fine sir. Mighta be good to get that raise if ya know what I mean sir hehe." He winked and rubbed his fingers together making a hand gesture of money. King Dice rolled his eyes with a smile. Ahhh, typical Chips Bettigan. Always joked about needing a raise, even though his salaries are the same as him and the other crew members.

"Anyway, sir. Have you heard the title Queen Of Hearts?" He asked.

He nodded.

"Does the people asked you about her too?"

He twitched his lips as his eyes looked up to the ceiling as he hummed in thought. He looked at him as he finished thinking. "Sure does, Bettigan. Heard it too huh?"

"Sure did sir! Pirouletta and Wheez heard it as well and we've been talkin about her for a couple of hours now."

"Really?"

He hummed and nodded at the same time in reply. "People have been blabbering about her all day." He adjusted his brown leather gloves. "Stating all kinds of shenanigins, like:" He cleared his throat.

"Have you heard about the queen of hearts?" He made his voice higher and more squeakier as he roleplayed the people asking about the same questions all day.

"Do you know the queen of hearts?"

"Does the queen of hearts works here?"

The manager watched his co worker in amusement and chuckled at him being quirky. Chips Bettigan is always a quirky and fun fellow. He's a quite a playful one too. Always joking and pranking the crew, but doesn't have the guts to prank his two bosses. Which is quite humorous to see, whenever the two bosses are there and he would act all innocent. Everyday's a quirky day when Chips is out to play. And that play is pranking and making all of them laugh. King Dice, and the others really enjoyed Chips Bettigan's fun and quirky personality. Even the Devil likes him. Whenever, the Devil's in his myschevious state. He and Chips would prank the crew. Whether it will be a scare prank or a water ballon prank.

"Are you a friend of the Queen Of Hearts?"

He continued role-playing with his voice in a squeaky tone. He groaned. Now in his orginal voice, he complained even more. "I-It's just, annoying getting asked the same questions EVERY time and-" he groaned again. "It's getting tiring telling the same thing OVER. AND. OVER. AGAIN." He tilted his head from side to side as his hand mimicked his head.

He then huffed in annoyance. "I mean seriously boss, they're always like," He

mocked the questions by forming his gloved hand like a beak. His formed beak hand swayed side to side as he complained. "Always queen of hearts. Queen of hearts this, and queen of heart that and Blah Blah Blah!" His leather gloves hand that formed into a somewhat beak, started to open and close as he said the last three words. Making the manager laugh.

"Isn't it tiring Bettigan?"

He huffed and lightly held his belt. A small smile displayed. He chuckled. "True that boss."

He hummed in thought. "Although boss, she's quite a wonder isn't she?"

"Indeed."

"You think the boss would get her?"

He smirked. "Probably..."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this one! :D More remake chapters to come! :D**


	4. Power hungry, yet curious

Tap. Tap. Tap

He slowly and gently tapped his pen on the paper full of names that are crossed with a black ink as he stared at a certain name with a circle around it.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

His eyes narrowed with a huge frown displayed on his lips. He stared at the paper in front of him, laying on the dark chocolate desk. As he stared at the name, he feels like it mocked him, mocking him that its soul isn't his to the keeping.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He tapped the pen on the surface of the table next to the paper. His eyes, still staring at the circled name. She's the last soul that hasn't made a deal to him, and honestly, it annoys the living soul out of him. She's the last of the inkwell's seventeen most powerful people.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He cleanched his pen hard. His pen tapping started to turned fast and aggresive. That name, that damn name, it's mocking him. It's mocking him because of the owner of that title is still out there, still has a soul in tact.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

He gritted his teeth. His anger took the best of him. Stop mocking me for not capturing you! Damn Queen Of Hearts! The tapping turned into a slamming. He slammed the point edge of the pen on the table. The once slow and gentle tapping turned into an agressive and fast slamming. He took all of his anger and placed it on the pen.

BAM. BAM. BAM.

SNAP!

The pen broke. He rolled his eyes and threw it across his second office room. He massaged his temples as he rested his elbows on the desk. He closed his eyes to ease his anger. He wants the contract of the queen of hearts, he wanted it to gain inormous power, he also wanted to complete his soul collection. He had gained almost all of the powerful people in inkwell but all except the queen.

He hated it. He hated how she's the only one who hasn't signed a contract with him. He hated how curious he is about the Queen. He mumbled curses as he stared at his list with a huge circle around a certain name. All of the names were being crossed out with a black pen all but except one who has a huge circle around it. Queen of hearts.

He rolled his eyes and with pure irritation, crumbled the paper into a ball and threw the paper on the floor.

A knock was heard at the door and he glared at it. "Come in." He mumbled. The Devil's eyebrow raised when the manager came inside and closed the door behind him. The boss, curious of why his managercame here in such a time. Naturally, he'll only come here after hours to tell him about the reports and how much money they have gained today, also, this isn't his break. He clasped his hands together and propped it on his desk. "What do you want, Dice?" He asked the purple dapper dice headed man as he stood across his desk.

He gave him a neutral look. His hands inside his pockets as he pulled out a parchment. He tossed it to his boss while the black furball caught it with ease. The Devil took a looked at it and gave out a sneer. He chuckled as he placed it in his drawer.

"How's she?"

The Devil tilted his head in curiosity when he looked up to his manager, his brow raised in confusion. He stared at his manager who's expression is still neutral. "What are you-" It then clicked. He gave out a hearty chuckle. Amused at how he knew what his plans are.

His laugh subsided and gave him a toothy grin. "You know me well, my right hand man."

He shrugged a little as he smiled. His eyes started to wonder around. "Based on the imps' dissappearing and you giving me a shit load of paperwork that was meant for you to work with," he gave out a smirk as he then looked directly at his boss. "It's completely obvious boss."

He chuckled and Crossed his arms on his chest. "Can't help it, I want her power and I want her soul." He mumbled as he cracked his neck and hands. The lip twitched with annoyance. "But she's slippery that's what Dice." His hands formed into a fist and pounded it on the table with a loud thud. "She's an eel, Dice. An eel!" He exclaimed and cursed.

He scoffed as his shoulders shooked and his lips displayed smile. "Typical boss." He then crossed his arms on his chest.

He rolled his eyes and propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. His other hand tapped his table with annoyance, his sharp claws made a tap sound whenever his nails tapped the woodened table. Based on the boss' drooping eyes and a frown displayed on his lips. The manager knew that the boss is upset and annoyed, not annoyed at him but annoyed at the mysterious queen.

"What's with you ordering the imps around?"

He sunk down to his seat and leaned his back on the back supporter of his tall red cushioned chair. He gazed to the ceilings as he replied to his manager. "Trying to find her, of course. But she's like a ghost."

The manager raised a brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Trying to find her Dice, but couldn't, she disappears."

He blinked. "Did the newspaper photographed her face?"

He shooked his head. "No, but I'm trying to match the description of what's written in the newspaper about her." He pulled out a rolled newspaper from his drawer and lightly threw it across the table, the manager caught it with ease and unrolled it. "It's not hard to spot. Just skim the pages, and you'll eventually find it." He advised and the manager did so.

The manager found it and read it carefully. After that, tossed the newspaper back to him. He crossed his arms on his chest. "How on inkwell are you going to find a woman who has a H/C hair color, S/C skin color who wore a mask?"

He looked at his manager. "I ordered the imps to fly all over inkwell to find a woman that matches the newspaper discription. I also ordered demons to roam around the alleyways to find that woman. " He gave out a sly smile. "And when they find her," He gave out a chuckle. "You know the drill." He chuckled again.

The manager can only stare at him.

The personal building of the Devil's door burster open and the two flinched in surprise. The boss stood up and got irritated of how the unknown intruder didn't knock. Hmmph! The nerve! He summoned his trident in irritation, ready to attack the unknown intruder. The manager quickly turned around with his hands still crossed on his chest. A surprise look displayed on his face.

The intruder who bursted inside the room without knocking is one of the Devil's little imps. Who's sweat is sliding down his forehead and his hand supported himself by holding the door knob tightly. "Boss!" He yelled and panted, his tongue sticking out as he panted like a dog. "W-W-We fo-found-" he panted heavily, trying his very best to announce properly to his bosses. "HER HIDING SPOT!" He exclaimed and later fell down the ground exhausted.

The manager and the casino owner looked at each other and quickly ran towards the little imp who passed out from exhaustion near the door. The two huddled around him. The boss, who's excited and yet a little annoyed that his purple minnion had passed out, he poked its stomach with his trident. Which the manager saw it and shooed it away, he glared at his boss. The boss understood what his glare meant and he rolled his eyes and made his trident disappear into a flash of golden light. He poked its stomach with his claw. "Vein, wake the hell up or so help me, I wil-"

The manager cleared his throat loudly and that made his boss stop in midsentence. He glared at his boss. Which his boss rolled his eyes again, he knew what that glare meant and he hated it. He may be a good boss who's extremely good at handling money and giving the workers in his casino a good salary, and not to mention an expert when it comes to tormenting damned souls. But his short tempered, rude, demanding bratty attitude overshadowed his intelligence when it comes to being the boss.

He frowned and sighed deeply. "Vein. Wake up. Vein." He called out as he poked the purple imp's stomach. The purple imp wobbly sat up and panted like a dog. The manager and the boss looked at eachother and then the imp. The imp then fell back down and laid. He raised his arm with his pointer finger raised as well, as if pointing the sky. He then announced, "We found her hiding spot s-sir!"

The boss of the casino rolled his eyes.

The manager glanced at him, he knows that his patience has started to disappear by the second. His eyes averted back to the imp and spoke. "Where is she? Vein."

He wobbly stood up and sighed deeply. Running all the way to the Baroness' domain up to the golden doors of the grand casino just to announce where the Queen of Hearts hid is such a pain in the tail. The elite duo stared at him. He glanced at his manager who is patiently waiting for him to announce where the queen hid. He glanced to the boss of the casino who's staring at him with a irritated frown displayed on his lips. He gulped as he looked at his boss. Best to say it quickly he thought to himself.

"We saw her boss! She has a castle on an island located away in the isles."

"Really?" King Dice chimed in. "How so?"

Vein the imp turned to him and replied. "We were scouting away the docks and spotted a small island. When we flew and scout it above, we spotted a castle. A red roofed castle hidden well in the thick, tall trees. We spied inside and saw multiple paintings of the Queen you're tryin to find boss." He started to discribe it. "H/C, Fema-"

"Excellent work, Vein!" He interrupted the imp. He turned to Dice. "Raid the castle, get the crew to raid it and get anything she-"

"Boss!" Another imp interrupted him, a magenta colored imp went straight to the room without knocking. He was exhausted from climbing the stairs and running. Vein glanced at him as the magenta imp panted, trying to catch his breath. "Rough day for us lil guys today eh?" Vein made a small joke with a smirk which the magenta imp ignored. "Boss!" He panted. "Found her." He panted again. "In the castle of the Baroness!" He told the elite duo between pants.

The Devil smirked. So, the head chopping Baroness is her friend? He couldn't help but chuckle, the baroness might be his key to get to her. The Devil cleared his throat, he looked at the imps. "Imps, excellent work. Tell the others to go home." He looked at Dice. "Tell the crew, meeting after hours."

* * *

The sounds of the chairs getting dragged, soft chatters, drinks clanking, liquid being poured and foot tapping was heard in an not so empty main room. The casino crew occupied some of the tables as they enjoyed themselves, drinking, talking and be comfortable at each other. After hours has began because the customers have now gone home.

The door that linked to the Devil's personal building opened, revealing the two iconic elite duo of the casino. The room fell completely silent as they saw the duo. They watched as the two made their way to the stage. They stood at the grand stage with the Devil, positioned his hand across his chest while his other hand propped on his arm and held his chin. "Answer me clearly and honestly." He started to speak as he stared at his crew. His crew stared at him, ready to answer his question. "Has anyone of you heard the name Queen Of Hearts?"

"Raise your hands if you knew." The manager chimed in.

All of the crew raised their hands. The Devil gave out a myschevious grin. Happy to see that his crew knew about her. He glanced at Dice as a signal to lower their hands. Which the manager nodded and turned to the crew and signalled them to lower their hands, which it did.

"In the floors, have you heard rumors about her?"

"Can do boss!" Chips exclaimed.

"Heard her all day!" Wheezy chimed.

The crew started confessing and telling stories about her. Filling the room with chatters. It took a few seconds to calm them down and the room became quiet again.

The Devil spoke again. "As you may observe, the imps haven't been around in the floors lately because I ordered them to find the famous yet mysterious queen of hearts. It took quite a while, but they have finally found her hiding spot and her." A smirk displayed on his lips. "She has a certain connection with the baroness and it's quite a treat, that she's connected with one of my debtors. When I first read her power in the newspaper, I promised myself to capture her and," He couldn't help but chuckle. "Take her soul and get her power. "

"Where is her hideout boss?" Asked Mangosteen who's sitting between Pirouletta and Chips Bettigan. "Outside the inkwell isles located in a small island." The Devil replied. "Of course I would gladly go and drag her here." He couldn't help but smile with pride as he placed his hands behind his back. "But then again, I couldn't. I have much to do torturing damned souls in my realm. Not to mention grab a couple of contracts in the underworld." He frowned at his busy duties. He really wished he could cancel his plans and just straight up drag the queen of hearts here in the casino.

The crew remained quiet as they stared at him. He gave out a smirk as an idea suddenly popped into his head. "I need a volunteer. I want that volunteer to go straight in the queen of hearts' place and observe."

"Although," the manager chimed in. "It will have some problems since we don't know what's inside her domain yet."

"So," he clasped his hands. "Who's it going to be fellas?" The Devil and the manager's eyes lingered around the room trying to spot a crew raising their hand to volunteer. But alas, no one seems to volunteer. The Devil frowned. He then added. "If no one wants to volunteer, i'll randomly pick a volunteer. Start on-" The manager heard this and couldn't help but add a little fun by jokingly exclaimed, finishing the Devil's sentence. "Three!"

The crew started to dash quickly as possible towards the door to avoid getting their names being called. The duo on the stage couldn't help but laugh a little of how fast they ran towards the door. As the crew crew ran towards the exit, the Devil called two random names before anyone can exit. "Bettigan. Mangosteen."

The crew stopped running and some of them sighed in relief, while others stared at the two dealers whom the Devil has called. The two nervously exchanged a glance, nervous of what's going to happen to them when they spy on her domain. They have read the newspaper about her and honestly, it gives them the creeps that she can control people with just a glance.

"Bettigan, Mangosteen." The Devil called. They nervously turned to face the Devil, the Devil gave them a smirk. "Tomorrow afternoon. I'll call you when it's time." With that, the boss disappeared. Leaving the King and his court.


	5. The Baroness' Misfortune

He never expected this to happen. Out of all scenerios that popped into his head. He never in a million years, expected this to happen. Outside they stood. The Queen of Hearts herself wearing a red masquarade mask that only covers her eyes. She wore a heart bodice adorned with small diamonds and a fiery red colored gown. Five red knights who held his two workers captive. His other co workers are behind his back, looking at the Queen and then him. King Dice wasn't beside the boss for he was busy calming down the customers who wanted to see the Mysterious Red Queen. When Mr Wheezy ran up to him and told about the Red Queen who's in the front door of the casino. He immediately teleported into a puff of black smoke to the front door to meet the Queen. When he first laid eyes on her. He immediately felt incredible power swirling around her. He couldn't help but took a step backward.

"You're here for a gamble?" Asked the furball himself. His co workers are standing behind him, now ready to attack. You chuckled at his small question but then frowned. "Sorry but no. I'm here to give back your workers, kind sir." You said. You snapped your finger as a signal to your knights and your knights threw them on the ground with a loud thud. They were both tied together with a tight brown rope. They were looking at the ground and was mumbling jibberish things. The devil just looked at his two co workers with a brow raised, how did she know that they worked for him? "Don't ever do that again. Do that again and there will be trouble." And with that, you turned your heels and walked off. His knights following you from behind.

He rolled his eyes and levitated his co workers inside. inside, he stood in front of the room, the customers stared at the boss and then the levitating Chips and Mangs. "All of you, except my co workers, out. I'll count to three."

"One." He began.

With just one word, The casino suddenly became empty, for the customers ran with no hesitation whatsoever. The only ones who's in the casino now are him and his co workers. He placed them down on the floor and Pip and Dot untied them. King Dice walked beside his boss with his hands behind his back. Watching Mango and Chips mumbling Jibberish words.

"Queen, red, roses." Chips Mumbled as he looked at the floor. "Hearts, gold and roses" Mango mumbled as well.

"What are they talking about?" Asked Pirouletta. Looking at Phear lap, Phear lap shurgged and looked at them with a confused look. King Dice looked at them with a raised brow,he stood beside his boss. The devil knelt down and lightly patted Chips' cheek.

"Snap out of it."

Chips continued looking at the ground with him still mumbling. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his chin to meet his eyes. When their eyes meet. His eyes widened in surprise of how his eyes are bloody red. He stood up and positioned his hand across his chest while his other hand propped on his arm and held his chin. He hummed in thought. "Dice, Get me the Baroness."

Dice nod and teleported away using his plot hole.

The devil stood in front of his two co workers. His other employees whispered behind him as they saw their eyes brimming red.

As he looked, he noticed their circled irises are replaced with a black heart. He hummed. He then chuckled lightly. She's powerful. He thought.

"Stop with the scratching! You sour good for nothing Baroness!"

"Put me down this instant! You Dice for brain!"

The boss turned around and spotted Dice carrying Baroness on his shoulder. The devil chuckled with amusement. Dice has returned with the Baroness with him. The Baroness scratched his suit and punched Dice's back but instead of getting hurt, he just walked towards his boss with his eyes glaring behind the pink Baroness who is currently ranting to put her down. King Dice rolled his eyes and placed her down. The Baroness punched his stomach which Dice had no effect on. Although, if he was a regular toon he would fall on the floor with him holding his stomach and holding back tears but he's no longer a toon, but now a demon. Physical hand to hand combat can not hurt him anymore.

The baroness crossed her arms on her flat chest and huffed, she turned to the boss who's looking at her with a neutral look. His hands behind his back. "Why did you bring me here you, Beasty furball!?"

His employees gasped and King Dice snickered. The devil just chuckled.

"You know the Queen of Hearts right?"

"No."

"Lie, and i will gladly drag you in the deepest darkest part of the inkwell Hell."

"Y-yes."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

The devil just chuckled. "Come now, dear Bon Bon. Tell me her name or i will burn you." He threatened with a smile. The Baroness looked down at her feet, sighed and turned to the Devil. "Never."

His face became serious. His eyes glowed red. His hands started to glow red until a fire ball emerged. The room suddenly became hot. The fire he summoned wasn't just a simple fire but hellfire. Hellfires are more hotter than regular fire. He was about to throw the hell fire to her when Chips and Mangosteen yelled.

"All Hail Queen Y/N!"

The devil looked at his co workers and smiled. He extinguished the hellfire and his eyes glowed back and looked at the Baroness. The Baroness looked at them with confusion.

The Baroness made her way to Chips and Mangosteen. She was about to be stopped by the right hand man but the devil stopped him. She knelt down and held Mangosteen's chin, she then looked into his eyes and spotted the symbol of her dear friend's power. She then realized why King Dice snatched her from her room oh so, suddenly. They wanted her help. Since, many people have spotted the Queen herself making her way to her cake castle. The people knew The Queen's closest friend is the Baroness. Hmm, how rumors and facts fly when their talking about the Queen of Hearts.


	6. Help

"Care to help us with the problem?" The devil asked as he placed his hands behind his back. The Baroness stood up and looked at him with a serious face. King Dice stood beside his boss with his arms crossed on his chest. "No, not really, i can't help you. Me and Y/N may be friends but i don't know how to undo her spell." she replied. The devil made a tsk sound. The king rolled his eyes. "You're no help, you pathetic Baroness." With that statement, his boss chuckled, he turned to him. "Now, now, Dice it's disrespectful of you saying that to a fine baroness such as herself." He tilted his head, gesturing the sugary baroness as he told the four last statement. The Baroness rolled her eyes. This is getting nowhere.

She looked at his two co workers for a few seconds and smirked a little. Take that for doing something to the Queen.

The devil spotted her smirking as she looked down on his two co workers. He hummed in thought. Then, an idea popped into his head. But first,

"Dice, hold her for minute would you? And don't let her go until i say so."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Oh, just wait and see."

You sat on your throne in the throne room as you held a letter. One of your butlers stood next to you, holding a huge piles of, you guessed it, love letters. You rolled your eyes as you crumbled another letter you held in your hand on the floor. You sighed loudly as your annoyance showed. Another damn love letter, always with the damn love letters. You rolled your eyes again and pulled one of the letters from the pile your servant held. You opened the letter and read it.

My love for you is as deep as the sea.

My love for you is hot as the sun itself.

I can see you being the mother of my children and my wife, my one and only wife, my precious jewel. I love you so much, please accept this ring as a symbol of my love, my deep and glorious love for you.

-A toon who worships you like a goddess you always are.

You raised your brow. You were about to pull another letter from your butler but then sees a sparkling light shining a little at the left side of the corner of your eye, where your butler stood. You turned to face your butler to ask what's shining and made a small frown when you saw him. Down on one knee with a diamond ring on his hands. You couldn't help but feel annoyed. This is the 10th time he did this to you in a week, also, this is 15th time someone did this to you today. You forced a smile.

You're completely used of men proposing and confessing their feelings for you for they have no power of controlling it. You knew that they never loved you. You knew it's just of your unique powers that made them feel about you. Toons would completely bow down and worship you when they see your mystical eyes.

He eyed you with the most lovestruck face he could muster. You tried your best not to roll your eyes at him. If i say no, then no. You thought.

"This is the tenth time, Claude."

"I know, my dear queen but please, say yes. I will do anything just for you to be mine."

Unexpectedly, It made your stomach flutter a little as he said the last sentence but you closed your eyes and shook your head to remove it.

He doesn't love you. He doesn't love you. Nobody loves you. They're just this way because of your powers. Their love and loyalty for you is not real. It's NEVER real.

You opened your eyes as you're done reminding yourself in your head. When you opened your eyes, he's still there, waiting for your answer. You sighed. "I'm sorry, dear Claude but my answer is the same as you asked me that same question five hours ago. Now, please get out of my sight and let me be. Please. I'll call you later if i want something from you."

He got up, smiled happily and placed the ring on his pocket. Bowed and off to another place. Leaving you with a pile of letters on the floor. You sighed in annoyance. "Claude." You called. He stopped, turned to you and smiled.

"Yes, my future bride?"

"Take the letters and burn them please."

"Yes, my lovely and luxerious queen." He then went back, bend down and picked the piles and off he went. You're alone in the throne room now, the only sound of the room is the throne door opened and then closed. You leaned back on your chair. You then sighed. You looked around the room. You examined your wonderful throne room. Today's spring and you've ordered a bunch of brightly multiple colored roses. You've always used red roses but since it's spring and you're in a good mood today. You ordered a bunch of multiple diffrent colored roses. About an hour ago, you told all of your servants to replace all the red roses that's been on the castle with multiple colored ones and today, red roses who are hanging in the castle on a cone shaped vase wrapped with a pink ribbon are been replaced and today, the castle's been blooming with multiple colored ones. You smiled proudly.

Their was a knock on the throne door. You twitched your lip in annoyance. Can't i examine my throne room without someone intervening? You thought.

"Enter."

The door opened and the same toon that proposed to you entered. A letter in his hand, you raised a brow as you saw it. He bowed deeply and walked towards you. When he stood before the throne, but not close to you as he hasn't climbed the three small stairs.

He bowed deeply again and smirked. They completely worshipped you like a goddess and you couldn't help but feel proud of how powerful your eyes are capable of. After he bowed, he climbed the three small stairs which lead to the space of where the throne stood. He gave you the letter, bowed again and got out of the throne room.

You examined the letter.

A creamy white letter with a gold dried candle wax seal with a cursive D. You tilted your head as you examined it. Who could this belonged to? As you looked at the cursive D, you thought about that demonic furball boss of the casino. You couldn't help but made a tsk sound, your cheeks reddened due to embarrassment and anger. The annoying perverted furball sent his stupid minnions to spy you while you took a bath.

Flashback~~~~

You arrived at your personal private bath room. Located a few feet away from your bedroom. You were completely by yourself back then because you ordered all of your servants to replace all red roses to multicolored ones. And since your alone, no can help you change or shampoo your hair.

The bathroom is incredibly big. With mirrored walls, a huge golden chandelier on the ceiling, the ceiling is designed like the night sky. The background is black but with sparkling white jewels here and there to represent the stars. A huge indoor pool in the middle of the room, complete with a small closet for storing towels and bath robes. Beside the pool, just a few reaches away, is a small shelf, full of shampoos and soaps. The water of the pool is filled with multicolored petals. You sighed happily as you can now take a luxerious bath.

You let your robe fall to the ground, revealing your nude body, your mask is nowhere to be seen for you left it at your bedroom. You made your way to the pool and there, you took a slow and gentle bath. You couldn't help but sing a little song as you swam and bathe.

As seconds grow into minutes, you reached for the soap but then stopped as you hear a faint sneeze on the other side of the door. Your eyes widened in shock and looked at the door. You commanded every single one of them to replace the roses, you never told them to watch over you and besides, in this part of the wing, there's no roses. Could it be someone has broken my spell? You thought. The spell will only be broken if- You shook your head to remove the cure of your spell.

No, no. It will never happen. You reminded yourself.

You hugged your chest. A bright color red burned through your cheeks. This is unaceptable! Quietly as possible, got out of the pool, grabbed a pink robe from the cabinet and hid beside the door. You then with quick agility, opened the door and saw two gentlemen in front of the door. A toon with a cowboy hat and a toon who's a circle with an eight on it, the toon with a cowboy hat was squatting a little with you perfectly knowing, that he's eyeing you from the keyhole, his facial expression made you smirk a little. He was surprised, enchanted and nervous. The other one was beside him, shocked and at awe of your beauty. They looked at you and without a second, their eyes immediately turned red. Their pacman irises are now replaced with a black heart as your symbol. Them, barging in your castle without permission and eyeing you while you take a bath made you so angry that you can feel your anger burning inside of you, but you remained calm and collected. A queen is always calm and would never yell to their subjects You reminded yourself.

"Who sent you?"

"The devil, owner of the devil's casino." They said in unison.

"What did he ordered?"

"To observe."

You scoffed and tried your very best to calm your flames of anger as they said the word, observe. Observe. Ha! Is this what observe is? To 'observe' someone while taking a bath?!

"Go downstairs, tell a guard to come here. Also, ask a guard where the basement is so that you can get a rope."

"Alright our lovely Queen."

"Call me Queen Y/N."

"We are not worthy of speaking your name, oh great one."

You looked at them with a smile of pride. As you looked at them, you couldn't help but feel something missing inside their bodies. But you remained calm.

"Go downstairs now."

"Alright My Queen."

End of flashback~~~

You opened the letter and read.

I have captured your dear friend Baroness. Come to the Casino at sundown so that we can negotiate.

-The Devil

The letters were big and it seems like it had been written with a claw rather than a pen.

You crumbled the paper. You stood up and went outside to get your Knights.

If that letter is an invitation to war, then so be it.

 **Please don't forget to leave a comment :D**


	7. Misunderstanding

"Burn in hell, all of you!"

"We're already in Hell, sour good for nothing Baroness." He said calmly. His voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Shut up, you useless lackey!" The baroness yelled back.

The manager rolled his eyes and smirked a little as he hears the loud sounds of the chair being shaken up and banged from the other side of the door. The Baroness tried to wiggle her arms out of the rope but to no avail. After a few minutes of holding her on his shoulder with her scratching and punching his back and wrinkling his suit, he got frustrated. So, he tied her on the chair and locked her in a room full of cleaning supplies. He leaned his back on the smooth wooden brown door of where he prisoned the baroness, with his hands on his pocket, he crossed his legs a little as he stood and leaned. The baroness yelled in frustration and kicked her legs with anger. The chair rattled vigorously. She's sweating, it's hot and she's extremely angry at everyone, but she's more angry at the purple manager. "Dice, you son of a-"

The right hand man just rolled his eyes as she cursed at him from the other side of the door. He sighed as he looked at his sorroundings. The boss went back to his office when he annouced he's making a letter to the Queen of Hearts, he stayed in his office after that. His co workers are on the bar, enjoying their choice of drinks. Chips and Mango on the other hand, are still on a trance. They both sat on the floor, doing nothing but sit still and say jibberish things like red queen, red roses and-wait, love songs? The king just rolled his eyes as he heard them jibber nonsense things. He looked at them with his eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Dice."

King Dice looked at the person who called him from the mini bar. It was Mr, Wheezy who's waving a hand to join them. He raised his bottle a little to signal Dice to join them. Dice smiled and went towards them, leaving the angry baroness inside the small room. His footsteps echoed the room a little as he walked, he can no longer hear the baroness' yells as it was now replaced with conversations here and there and laughter. He arrived at the mini bar and sat beside Wheezy. Ms Martini slid a whiskey at Dice and he caught it with ease. He then took a sip. After he took a sip, he twirled his drink.

"How's the job as the right hand man?" Wheezy asked with a smile. His arms leaned on the counter.

"Mmm, still busy." He smiled. "But it's becoming more lonely." He added as he looked at his drink as he twirled it.

His other coworkers overheard the conversation being exchanged by the right hand man and the head of the security. They couldn't help but quiet down and eavesdrop their conversation.

All of the people that worked in the casino witnessed the manager's relationships come and go. From Miss Betty, a worker at Sally Stageplay's theatre, to Miss Bailey, a temporary magician that the boss hired to be Hocus' assistant. Their were so many women he dated that the employess lost count of how many. And since his relationships only lasted a few months, they would place bets of how many months their relationship would last. The only toons they remembered were Miss Betty and Miss Bailey. Since, Miss Betty would always visit the casino after her shift and Miss Bailey, was their co worker back then. They remembered them well.

They knew King Dice as the confident bachelor who's completely good at everything. And LITERALLY EVERYTHING. From singing, to dancing and even baking. He knew how to do things properly and perfectly. But, there's one thing that the manager is completely and magnificently perfect of doing, is manipulating people of selling their souls by signing his boss' soul contracts. He knew how to play them suckers well. He knew how to toy them like pathetic dolls they all are.

"Lonely? You, Dice? Ha! You can't be serious." Mr, Wheezy scoffed. The King chuckled. "It's crazy right?" He replied, not looking at Mr, Wheezy for he's still looking at his drink.

"Dice, you're not lonely, there's plenty of women out there who wants ya. Just go, flirt and then, kaboom! You'll wake up at someone's bed." Wheezy winked at the last statement and Dice chuckled. He looked at the casino's head of security.

"Thank you for that awkward advice, Wheezy but that's not what i meant."

"Hmm? What is it then?"

"I'm-" He stopped and sighed. He stopped as he hesitated for a second. "I want to-" he cleared his throat. This thought alone made him uneasy. The boss forbid them to do this kind of things for, it will distract them from working. But, he has to do it and say it. He's been working in this casino since he was ten and besides, he's been working much more harder than all of them combined, he deserves a prize. And his prize would be letting him marry and have kids of his own. He sighed and looked Mr, Wheezy in the eyes. Mr Wheezy could have sworn he sees a glint of green in his eyes, making Mr, Wheezy raised his brow. He gulped his drink as he looked at King.

"I want to lay low." Dice replied as he smiled a little as he looked back at his drink. He couldn't help but smile as he daydreamed about it.

He stopped to question him. "Uh, why?" He then continued to gulp his drink as he looked at king once again.

"For my children."

Mr, Wheezy spat out his drink and coughed. King Dice just looked at Wheezy with a confused look. Everyone in the minibar, except Mangosteen and Chips, stared at King like he had grown a horn or something. King looked at everyone of them and gave them an innocent "what?"

"You, KING DICE. The Devil's RIGHT HAND MAN AND THE MANAGER OF THIS CASINO, made something, NO! SOMEONE by ACCIDENT!?" Hocus Pocus exclaimed and tugged his ears hard. "WHAT?!"

"Wait, what?! That's not what i-"

Before Dice can correct the error, his co workers started asking questions and started to bicker and warn all at the same time.

"Boss will drag you two to hell, Dice."

"No, not two, three. Three of them will be dragged down to hell."

"Where did you two do it?!"

"This is bad!"

"Well that's actually-" he hicupped. "lucky."

"Lucky? LUCKY!? This is not lucky, Whiskey. If boss finds out about this, the two-No, three of them will be turned into ashes before poor Dice can even defend them!" Wheezy exclaimed.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, calm down, this is all just a misunderstan-"

"Who's the lucky girl!?"

"I bet, it's Miss Betty!"

"No! Remember the toon who always wear expensive jewels? Wait, what was her name? Miss, Delancy? Dielancay? Delamcay? Ugh! Dang it, i forgot the name.

"Miss Delancie. I think?"

"Yeah! That one! I heard both of you got back together a month ago?"

"What about Miss Bailey?"

"What?! No! That was a rumor Delancie made! Everyone, please calm do-"

"Then who?!" His co workers asked all at the same time as they looked at him. His eyebrows narrowed in surprise.

Ummmmmurp.

The loud sound made them look at the only person who hasn't bickered, questioned and warned. Pirouletta.

She covered her mouth with her hand as her other hand held her abdomen. Her eyes stared at the floor. She gulped aloud and exhaled. She then felt sharp eyes staring at her. She slowly turned to face them.

The manager just looked at her and then them. Oh no. "Pirouletta get out of th-"

"Get her."

They tackled her to the ground and lifted her up. Dice watched in horror and disbelief as his other co workers accused Pirouletta being pregnant.

"This is bad."

"Very bad."

"I never knew you liked Pirouletta, Dice. Hell, i never knew you hit on your co workers."

"What? No! I would nev-"

"Put me down!

"Dice you should have used protection!"

"This is extremely forbidden guys! We'll all gonna burn in bloody hell!"

"Where did you two do it anyway? In the kitchen?"

"Probably at King's office."

"Shouldn't the devil notice it though?"

"Not unless he stared at them while they made it."

"Hocus, Stop. You're grossing me out with the thought of the boss staring at them while doing 'things'."

"Poor, Pirouletta. It's hard at first with the morning sickness and all, but don't worry we'll hide you for nine months so that the boss wouldn't find out about it."

"What! I'm not pregnant!"

"Tsk, tsk. Stop denying."

"Where should we hide her?"

"Enough!"

Dice slammed his hands on the bar counter and it quickly became quiet.

"No one's pregnant and No, I don't have children...yet. And i'm not hitting on anyone of you either, you're all my co workers and i would never do that. Also, me and Pirouletta are good friends, nothing more. What I mean is, I want to lay low for my children and for my future bride. I want to lay low."

"But what's with Pirouletta?"

"Yeah, she almost vomitted on the floor."

"You fool! Do you know the meaning of HANGOVER?"

Mumbles and whispers were heard. After a few seconds, they placed her down.

King Dice just facepalmed. It's common for the people and his co workers to accuse them as lovers. For, their always near each other. Pirouletta is popular among men inside the casino. She's a performer and also a singer, and sometimes, inher spare time, she'll help serve drinks or help prepare the food. Due to her popularity, men often flirts to her and she would be extremely uncomfortable. King Dice being the manager and a true gentleman, would accompany Pirouletta or look out for her from a distance. When he sees something off and suspecious. He would then intervene and distract them. Giving Pirouletta an opportunity to escape the awkward scene. Many thought of them as lovers. But in reality, their just friends. Good friends.

"What's with the commotion?" A deep voice was heard behind them and they froze. They turned to look at him and they looked at with one another, trying to find an explination to the commotion. If the boss finds out about what they're talking about, They're screwed. The devil looked at his workers with a brow as he held his trident.

The boss forbids his workers to get married or have kids, for they'll get distracted. He hates people and hates Children. It's ok to date but he forbids letting his workers get married. Or have children for that matter. He hates it when his co workers gets distracted from work.

"Well?" He asked as he waited for their reply but silence and nervous glances greeted him back. He became annoyed. "If you don't talk then I'll-"

BAAM!

Everyone flinched and turned to the door. Their eyes widened with shock as the Red Queen opened the door with a loud bang. Beside her are her red knights. All ready for battle.

The devil smirked. Plan one is complete, now off to plan two.

((( **I have been seeing people marking this story as favorites :D ahhh thank you! I'm completely new to this KD D R thing and I'm very happy that you liked it :D** **Tell me what you think in the comments! :D** ))))))


	8. Rescue

He smirked. The queen stood and walked towards him. His co workers stood behind him and adjusted their clothes. As they adjusted their clothing, some of them mumbled a sorry to Pirouletta but she ignored it for she became upset from the accusation. The queen stood before him a few feet away. He examined her up and down. Shiny H/C hair, pink lips that shamed the purest pink rose and her hips.

HER HIPS.

He looked at her hips. It's obviously covered by her gown by if you look closely, you can see the red queen's hips. He licked his lips a little, he loved to look at people's hips, especially if the face the of the person is a ten/ten. He then looked at her mask. Shiny glittering red mask that only covers her eyes. But if you look very closely, you can see a hint of eye/color inside the mask. He then smirked. No wonder the people are cautious and yet completely at awe when they see her. She's beautiful and he couldn't help it but she reminds her of a certain gal who signed and sold her contract with. Cala Maria-Beautiful but deadly.

"Where's the baroness?" You asked coolly. He smirked. The queen rolled her eyes, seeing the boss staring while smirking made her anger grow. "Tell me where she is or I'll feed you to the wolves." You warned with a glare.

"Calm down, Queeny. She's with Dice."

He looked to his shoulder. "Dice if you please, get me the baroness." Dice nod and went towards the room where he placed the baroness. He opened the door and sees the baroness, still sitting on the chair with ropes around her. Except, she's asleep. Heh, poor baroness she burned herself out trying to get her arms out of the ropes. He turned the chair and dragged it out of the room. You saw the baroness and completely became furious but you remained calm but deep inside you're furious. Furious for doing this to the poor baroness. "So?" He said as he twirled his trident a little. The trident shined as light bounced on his golden weapon. His tail twitched and moved. "Before we'll free the baroness. How about we have a deal?" He negotiated with a smirk. Curse that bloody smirk you thought bitterly.

"You see, I'm yearning for power. I have caught all twenty most powerful people in inkwell but all except one. You." He pointed a claw to you. "So in exchange for your friend here," He pointed the sleeping baroness. "You'll sell your soul to me and turn my co workers back to normal. Deal?"

"If I refuse?"

The devil just smiled darkly. He snapped his finger and a contract magically appeared in his hand. He showed the contract and spotted the familiar signiture of your dear friend baroness. "She signed a contract to me, and with that, I can do anything I want to her. And the first thing I'm gonna do is, drag her into the deepest room in hell where I can torture her non stop." He then chuckled. "You have to make a sacrifice Y/N, you don't want poor baroness here to die now, we don't want that now do you?" He sneered.

You made tsk sound in frustration. Your knights were about to attack but you stopped them with just a simple hand movement. You glanced to your left and spotted the two spies who saw you bathe. You then smirked as an idea popped into your head. "Stand up." Both of them stood up without no hesitation whatsoever. The boss and his co workers all stared at them, impressed by your powers.

The devil's smirk turned into a huge smile. Powerful, incredibly powerful. He can control her victims with ease. How excited he is to see how she's capable of. As the devil stared at the queen. King Dice, on the other hand, stared at her with a raised brow and a small impressed smile. He chuckled. Mysterious he thought as he looked at you. He had heard rumors about you when he wanders into the casino way, assisting customers and such. Some of the customers even asked him if he had seen a woman dressed in a red gown with a mask covering her eyes, coming in and out. But he always shooks his head but he also wonders why she's special? This is the first time he saw her and truth be told, he couldn't help but be fascinated by her. So mysterious and beautiful at the same time. I wonder what her face looks like? He wondered.

"Attack."

They both stopped smiling and quickly looked at Chips and Mangosteen. Chips summoned some blue and red chips from his finger tips. His eyes, brimming with red. Mangosteen opened his mouth, ready to release his power. His eyes is also brimming red. "Chips, Mangs. Snap out of it!" Pirouletta exclaimed.

You chuckled. "Sorry, miss. They'll only listen to me."

King dice summoned his cards while the devil held his trident with an emotionless expression. His other workers summoned their powers as well.

The battle begins.

A GREAT SLAM AND THEN SOME, IT'S ON!

A battle brewed in the casino as the knights attacked the workers of the devil. Chips and Mangs attacked the devil and the devil's right hand man. You stood a few feet away from the brawl. A flying card flew towards you but you quickly dodged it with ease. The card hit the wall so hard that it inbedded in the wall. You smiled.

You head towards the small stage in front of the casino. As you arrived, you turned on the microphone.

"Hey Furball of the casino." You said in the microphone. Your voice echoed as you said it. All of them stopped fighting to look at you, standing on the stage. The devil looked at you with a curious look, especially the right hand man. Did she just call me furball? The devil wondered as he suddenly became annoyed of the nickname. King Dice tried to hold a chuckle. Mysterious and brave he thought as he looked at you from afar.

Your knights and both of the workers you manipulated bowed in one knee. You smiled myscheviously. "Think fast." You threw your mask towards him and with that, a bright red light emerged.

* * *

The Baroness woke up and then sat up. Her body, sore and bruised from the tight ropes that the sleazy manager tied her. Her back, ached a bit as she remembered being tied to a chair. As she rubbed her temples. She became surprised that she's no longer in the room full of cleaning supplies but in her pink, sugary comfortable bedroom. Did that useless lackey took me home? She wondered.

She glanced beside the bed and spotted a letter sitting beside a vase full of lolipops. She took it from the nightstand and examined it. It was a letter with red laces and a heart on the middle. She smirked. She opened the letter and read.

You owe me a huge teaparty tomorrow. Rest well and don't worry, they won't be bothering you anymore.

-Q.O.H

She smiled with thought of her dearest friend rescuing her. She laid back on her bed and placed the letter on the nightstand again. She's completely exhausted from the whole kidnapping part. But she relaxed, knowing the queen of hearts for her back. She then closed her eyes again and within a few minutes. She fell asleep.


	9. Tease

He bulged his hands into fists and slammed it on his office table. He sat on his red cusioned throne inside his office as his manager stood beside him with a calm look. He hated that she manipulated him. He made a tsk sound. His jaw clenched in anger.

"Who does she think she is? Destroying the casino, manipulating my two workers AND manipulating US?! **US!** Me, the fucking devil of the casino and you, my right hand man?! Ugh!" He crossed his arms, "unacceptable." he mumbled the last part.

"She is indeed powerful, boss."

"I know." He snapped.

He leaned on his throne and cracked his fingers. He calmed down a bit. He sighed in frustration. He hated how powerful she is, hell, he hated anyone who's powerful than him. He opened his drawer and pulled out the scrolls. He then levitated them gently and the scrolls opened up. He then hummed in thought.

The Root Pack

Ribby and Croaks

Goopy Le Grande

Hilda Berg

Cagney Carnation

Baroness Von Bon Bon

Beppi the Clown

Djimmi the Great

Grim Matchstick

Wally Warbles

Rumor HoneyBottoms

Werner Werman

Captain BrineyBeard

Cala Maria

Dr Kahl

Sally Stageplay

Blind Spector

If added with Moe tato and Weepy from the Root Pack's contract then all of them would be nineteen. So, nineteen soul contracts He thought. He then stood up and walked towards the center of the room, the contracts followed him from behind. He stood before a wall with a big, grand portraite of him, hanging on the middle of the room. The portraite is him, sitting on the same throne who he sat before, holding his trident and a card. With a snap of a finger, all of the contracts disappeared, gone back to the drawer they go. The Devil sighed as he stood before the portraite with his hands behind his back.

The manager stood there all silent and calm. Still not moving from the spot. The devil's tail twitched and made a small loop de loop as he stared at his wonderful portraite of him. He knew the boss is incredibly angry at the Queen for manipulating them and destroying the casino. The room fell silent and the temperature became hot all of a sudden. The manager fanned his face a little and tugged his collar a bit.

"Dice."

The manager quickly regained his posture as he heard his boss call his name and replied. "Yes boss?"

"What's the status of Bettigan and Mangosteen?" He asked, still staring at his portraite with his hands behind his back.

He cleared his throat. "After the queen left and destroyed the casino room, Chips and Mangosteen are no longer in the hands of the queen, but they're weak though, since we fought them and what not, They're probably at the main room boss."

"Tell them to get in this office now. Their explanation of this whole scenario better be good. It's their fault for fucking up the mission" He ordered. The manager wanted to ask what's the mission but nodded and went outside. Leaving the boss of the casino alone in his grand office.

* * *

He berped loudly and wiped away the excess beer drops from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Ewww, gross."

"Well aren't you the prom and proper one." He replied with a bucket of sarcasm.

The two co workers sat on the mini bar with a bottle of beer resting on the counter. Sorrounded by broken chairs, tables, casino games and chandeliers. Before the Queen left, she left a little something to remember her by, and that remembrance is destroying every casino games and furniture in the room. Except the mini bar which the co workers are extremely thankful for. With the devil not doing anything about it. Thus, making him more angry than usual.

"What are you two doing?"

The cowboy and the eight ball turned around and spotted Mr,Wheezy. Standing a few feet away.

"Drowning ourselves with liquor, what do you expect?" Chips replied as he took a big gulp of beer. Wheezy rolled his eyes.

"Is the boss mad at us?" Mango replied. Nervously fidgiting his fingers.

"No, he's not mad." Wheezy replied calmly. Sitting next to chips, as he still drank his beer. "He's furious." He added and with that, he yanked Chips's bottle of beer away as he drank, spilling some liquid on the floor. "Hey!" Chips exclaimed, annoyed at Wheezy's interruption. Wheezy cleaned the top tip of the beer and drank it all. Leaving nothing for poor Chips to drink. "You really are prick, Wheezy."

"I know." Replied Wheezy as he finished his drink and threw the bottle across the room. "Clean it up." He added as he stood up and walked away.

"I will fuck you up once i'm done procrastinating you prick!"

He stopped, turned around and made a U turn towards Chips. As he arrived in front of him, he pinned him against the edge of the counter. Chips' back pressed on the edge of the counter as he looked into his eyes. Wheezy rested his hands on the edge of the table beside Chips' arms to prevent him from escaping. Chips just say there, all confused and trapped. Wheezy then, held the cowboy's chin and smirked. "Come to my room then." Their lips are only inches away.

Chips blushed so hard that his cheeks had the same color as his nose. Mangosteen smirked. Wheezy and Chips has a playful, hate relationship. Chips is always the man who would annoy and prank the co workers, but mostly Wheezy. Wheezy, on the other hand is the man who would blaze in anger if someone annoys him and would yell in anger if Chips would prank him. But today, the tables have been turned.

* * *

As king dice walked the bridge between the devil's main building and the casino, he wondered what's the operation is. Could it be spying the Queen perhaps? Or finding out her weaknesses? He wanted to know, he wanted to ask. But, he can't. Wouldn't want the devil to throw an angry tantrum if you ask if while he's mad now, would he?

He arrived at the casino and was greeted by two big golden doors. It automatically opened as two big fat demons with small wings sensed their manager's presence. Dice stepped in the room and later gave two small nods to them. The demons nodded back, closing the door and crossed their arms on their chests.

Dice arrived at the devil casino's buffet room. The buffet room is where the VIPs eat and dine, beside the door is a long staircase, the staircase belongs to him which it leads to his office. King looked around. White curtains hanging on the ceilling with a huge golden chandelier, gold walls, white table cloths and bronze chairs. It also has a long straight red carpet and a huge stage in the middle front of the room. The scent of cooked food lingered in the air but paid no mind. He then walked the red carpet. After a minute or so, he spotted Pirouletta and Ms Martini, sitting and dining on one of the tables, drinking a glass of champagne with a bowl of salad on the table. Since the boss of the casino closed down the casino for today, the co-workers relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

"Good afternoon, ladies." He said as he walked down the carpet. The ladies noticed him and smiled. "Good afternoon, King Dice." Both of them replied in unison. The Manager smiled and opened another golden door.

The door lead him to three hallways, the first hallway on the right leads to the employees' room. The second hallway on the left leads to the night room. The night room is where the guests would spend the night to gamble some more. The third hallway on the middle leads to the main room. He walked past the left and right hallways and walks towards the main room.

After a few seconds of walking, he was then greeted with another door. He opened and was greeted with broken chairs, tables, chandeliers and casino games. He frowned.

He went inside and looked around to find Chips and Mangosteen. King knew that they're here in the main room. Since, that's where the mini bar is. He then spotted Mangosteen and Ch-wait, Wheezy? he then raised a brow as he spotted Wheezy. Why is Wheezy here? Shouldn't he be in the employees' room cleaning? Dice walked towards them and was instantly surprised to see Wheezy trapping Chips while Mangosteen just levitated as he stared at the two. Mangosteen's busy watching them that he hasn't noticed him. The other two hasn't noticed him as well. He cleared his throat.

The three turned around and froze in place. They automatically knew that deep smooth voice.

* * *

A/N

Hello! Did you enjoy the story? _ I had fun making this chapter haha XD

Also, in the future, i'm making a King Dice fanfic solo story. The story is about King Dice's life. This is my version of how Dice became the Devil's right hand man and manager :)

Also, if you go back to 6-Misunderstanding. I dropped a small hint of the story :3 hehe~


	10. Note

I'm so sorry if you go confused of the numbers of the soul contracts in the description.

It's actually 17! 17 soul contracts. If added with Moetato and Weepy then it will be nineteen. My bloody head added you as one of the twenty souls that the devil owned...I'm sorry about that...

But I fixed it now!

Also, I'll be editing some parts and chapters of the story. I'm sorry for the inconvenience...

I hope you understand...

Love sweetly and always be happy dear readers!

And remember, don't deal with the devil.


	11. Explination, Domination

"Care explain what the hell you two are you doing?"

They looked at each other and immediately broke their position. They awkwardly looked away from each other. Avoiding eye contact. The head of security's cheeks burned bright red while the dealer's cheeks are red as the rose and well, his nose.

King Dice chuckled. He knew that the dealer and the head of security liked each other but they haven't realized it yet. He knew that the dealer likes to annoy Wheezy because he wanted attention from him. And he knew why the head of security hadn't killed or punch him till he black out whenever he gets pranked by the dealer, is because he secretly likes his pranks and his attention. Everytime Chips is busy with something or vanishes. Wheezy would always ask where the troublesome cowboy is. Sure, he yells at the dealer and such, but never punches him or hurt him in any matter. Although, there was a time he chased him outside the grand entrance of the casino because he threw a pie at his face. But no matter how mad he is to the dealer, he'll always be near or beside the dealer. Either sitting next to him or standing next to him. Completely aware that the dealer is plotting a new prank just for him.

The king cleared his throat. "Chips and Mango. The boss wants the both of you to into his building and explain the situation."

"I didn't do anything!" Chips defended.

The manager raised a brow

"I-I mean w-we didn't remember anything!" Chips added.

The manager raised both of his brows while his lips formed into a slant line.

He then realized his mistakes and added again. "She was just to powerful sir. We fought her and she's powerful. Very, very powerful." He crossed his arms on his chest. "Right Mango?" He winked and nudged him with his elbow. Mangosteen have him an unamused look.

"It was him, sir. HIM! He watched the queen Bathe through the key hole. That's why the queen manipulated us!" He exclaimed as he told the truth and pointed his finger at him. The color of the cowboy's face drained.

The room became silent. Deadly silent. Chips rubbed the back of his neck nervously and gave them a nervous chuckle. Wheezy glared at Chips while the manager just stood there all flabbergasted.

"YOU WHAT?!" A deep voice yelled behind the manager. The cowboy could see himself getting hanged up on a rope with a pit of hellfire below him as he heard the voice of their boss. Mangosteen's color drained. Wheezy looked at Chips with a nervous gulp. King Dice's eyes widened as he heard the owner of the casino. In front of the door, he stood tall. The trident shimmered and shined. His cheeks glowing red with anger. He heard what the eight ball said.

"BETTIGAN YOU SHITHEAD!" The boss yelled.

"You got that right." Wheezy mumbled under his breath but Chips heard it. He glared at him.

He started to march towards him. His head gave out smoke due to so much anger. Chips hid behind Dice's back. Mangosteen hid behind Wheezy and Wheezy just snickered silently. Serves your right Bettigan Wheezy sneered. Wheezy moved out the way as he his boss went past him. Mango, nervous and not wanting to face his boss' wreath. He moved aside and hid behind the mini bar counter.

"Dice, save me." Chips whispered as he hid behind his back. Dice moved his head to his shoulder but his eyes stared at his boss. "Don't worry, I got your back." He whispered and Chips smiled thoughtfully. Dice came face to face with his boss. His boss gave him a silent glare. "Dice."

"Hello, boss."

"Move aside."

"No can do, boss."

Chips grinned and almost jumped for joy. The Boss' right hand man is protecting him. Things couldn't get worse.

"Move aside or I'll cut your paycheck."

"Understandable." He moved aside.

Things just got worse.

"You said you would protect me!" Chips exclaimed.

Wheezy weezed as he covered his mouth. This is completely priceless Wheezy thought as he weezed again. Mango just hid and ducked.

Dice just shrugged his shoulders as his hands tucked behind his back. "Sorry, this is your punishment."

Chips tugged his collar a bit as he gulped. He gave a fake smile when the devil stood before him. "Hey, boss. W-why are you here?"

"To punish you, of course."

He made a fake exaggerating gasp and pretended to look like he was offended. Wheezy rolled his eyes. Nice acting Bettigan. "Boss, what did I even do?

"I heard everything, you perverted swine."

Wheezy whistled.

Mangosteen made a hand gesture like he dried his hand after a wash. Gee, that comment was harsh.

King Dice mouthed an ouch and tugged his collar a bit. Don't mess with the devil if he's completely angry at you.

Chips gulped and shrugged.

The devil growled. He then snap his finger and the four of them teleported. Leaving Wheezy all alone in the main room.

Wheezy frowned. "It was getting pretty good too."

* * *

They teleported to the office, located in the boss' private building. The devil sat on his chair, the right hand man stood beside him and the two workers stood before them. He rested his elbows on the table with his hands clasped together. His trident stood beside the right hand man. Leaning against the wall.

"I'm not in the mood of torturing you two piles of useless cabbages so just explain what happened so I can ease my damn mind." He started. King Dice glared at his boss for calling his co workers useless cabbages.

As much as King Dice is the boss' right hand man. Dice hates it when the devil speaks bad about his co workers. Sure, he doesn't mean it sometimes and his workers bear no ill will everytime he says something bad about them but he knows his co workers gets hurt sometimes because of his harsh words.

Chips rubbed his arm nervously. Mangosteen cleared his throat.

"Ok, this all happened." Mango started.

The right hand man and the boss's ears are on him.

In the point of view of Mangosteen~

(Mangosteen's Point of view)

"We walked down the hall as we observed our sorroundings, just like you ordered boss. The scent of roses roamed the castle, marking the territory of the queen of hearts." I explained.

"As we walked, we observed the portraits that are hanging on the walls beside the huge glass windows. Both of us stopped as we admired a certain portraite of the queen."

"She was wearing her red signiture gown with her mask on. She was laying on a bed of red roses. Eyes closed as she held a pink rose. Even with a mask, her beauty still shone and that beauty made Chips bettigan drool at that glorious sight.'

"He complimented by saying; She's a jewel ain't she Mangs?"

"I replied; Agreed."

"We continued to walk and observe. The people were extremely busy with decortating the castle with colored roses that no one seems to notice us. Already upstairs looking and observing."

"As we observed. Chips heard a faint song being sung from a certain door. The cowboy stopped. I noticed him stopping so I asked him what's wrong."

"Everything alright? I asked him"

"Chips placed his leather gloved hand between his lips and made a small shush sound. He then questioned; Hear that Mangs?"

"We heard a faint sound of splashing which made Chips grin myscheviously. He went towards a certain door and pressed his non-existent ear on the door. My eyes widened. I grabbed his arm."

"I shisperyell at him by saying; Dang it Chips, this is not the time!"

"He then replied; Come on, Mango. Just hear it!"

"I gulped. And I slowly and hesitantly went beaide him and pressed my ear on the door. I was certain that both of us heard the song."

"Chips, being an idiot and a pervert decided to bend down and looked through the key hole." I pointed at the cowboy with his thumb and the cowboy whistled and acted oblivious.

The devil and the right hand shook their heads in dissapointment.

I, the-

"Wait, wait, wait!" The Devil interrupt. Making me stopped in mid sentence. All eyes on him as he interrupted me.

The devil cracked his knuckles. "Really Bettigan?" He glared at him.

The cowboy lowered his head to avoid eye contact. The boss rolled his eyes.

"You may go now. I'll deal with you two later." The boss said and without hesitation. Both of us got out of his office.

I haven't even finished my explination yet, but oh, well.

(End of Mangosteen's Point of view)

* * *

After the Point of view of Mangosteen~

The devil rubbed his tesmples to ease the stress. "Ughh. Damn the stress."

"Calm down boss. It will be over soon." King Dice replied as he placed the devil a cup of tea on to his table. The devil nod as a thanks and took a sip.

"Ahhhh, good shit." He smelled the tea and drank even more. He finished the tea within seconds. He placed the tea down and snapped his finger. An empty contract suddenly appeared on the table and he stared at it.

"Dice."

"Yes boss."

"Do me a favor."

"What is it sir?"

"You're good with manipulation right?"

King Dice smirked as he fixed his bow tie. It's true that he's good at manipulating people. He's always the one who manipulates the people into selling their souls.

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Then manipulate her."

King Dice looked into his boss who's still looking at the empty contract. The boss turned to him and held the contract and shoved it into his face. "Mrrph." Dice made a sound as a contract shoved into his face. "Since my damn plan is ruined. I have another plan." He chuckled. He then rolled the contract and handed it to him. Which, he accepted it.

"Dice. You have to manipulate her. You're good with words right?

King Dice doesn't know what to say. It's true that he's good with words. He knows how to make anyone bet their souls with just his words, charms and flirts. But he doesn't want to manipulate the queen. He knew what she's capable of. And God knows she's powerful and can do anything she wants by just looking at her in the eyes. He wouldn't want to get his head chopped as well by the baroness if he gets caught with the queen so he remained silent.

The devil sensed his feeling and smirked. " I'll take that as a yes. Then?"

The king chuckled. Oh, how he wanted to say No but he wouldn't. He owes him his life after all. Without him, he'll probably would have died due to neglect and hypothermia at the age of nine. "Alright, alright. I'll do it." The boss chuckled. "Thank you, my right hand man."


	12. His Plan Gone Wrong

It was night time. The stars twinkled in the sky as Hilda Berg danced beside the stars.

Queen Y/N sat beside the huge window, curled up into a ball. The red queen wore her night gown and her signature red mask, beside her feet is a comb. Her room was dark but the full moon gave her room a little shine.

She loves to see Hilda Berg making her creations as she danced up in the night skies. She wanted Hilda Berg to be her friend but Hilda completely hated her. She doesn't know why. You frowned and buried your face into your knees.

Being known as the Queen of Hearts is both a blessing and a curse. Sure, it gives satisfaction that you can manipulate men and women to do your every bidding, not to mention looking at their deepest desires, people worshipping and giving you everything you wanted because they 'love you'. They think it's a blessing that your born with the power of love but, In reality,

It's much more harder than that.

You yearned for love. True love. People loves you because of your powers but no one loves the real you. You sighed as you curled up in into a ball, hugging your knees. You stared down the floor.

Oh, how you wanted to feel the feeling of someone loving you without the use of your powers. Would love you even if you wore a mask. Would be loyal and romantic without the use of your powers.

You wished someone would do that but nobody would do it. Although, their's the baroness but you loved her as a sister.

You looked at the stars again but the red dressed lady is now gome. You stood up and brushed away the transparent white curtains that seems like a door towards the balcany.

There, you stood and admired the bright moon and the garden. As you looked, you rested your elbows on the edge of the balcany. Cupping your cheeks with your hands. That position stick your butt out a little but you didn't care.

It's 11pm in the evening. No one's watching you. You took off your mask and placed it beside your right hand. You sighed in relief. It's comfortable to wear a mask but it's even more comfortable without it.

Then, with a hint of myschevious. You say at the edge of the balcany, you let your legs dangling. You laughed wholeheartedly.

Everynight, you always do this. Sitting at the edge of the balcany with legs dangling on the edge.

You hummed a little song as you kicked your legs in and out gently.

As you hummed a little song and kicked your legs in and out. You couldn't help but feel like your being watched. The temperature suddenly increased and you frowned. He's here. You can feel the cold room getting hot.

You know he's here when the cold room suddenly became hot.

"Can't a lady such as myself, have some descent privacy?" You said out loud. He chuckled. Clever girl. He throught. No one can sense his presence except when they pay attention to the sorroundings. This is actually the first time someone spotted his presence. He came out of the shadows and walked beside you. He didn't looked at you but he looked at the stars.

You wore your mask and turned to face him. You then gently climed down the balcony. You faced him with your hair flowing a little due to the wind. He faced you with a neutral look.

"Can't I have some privacy? Beast."

He chuckled. Normally no one calls him Beast. Well, the baroness did but he shrugged it off. But when you call him beast, he finds it amusing. He doesn't know why, maybe because he's curious about you. "I'll only give you privacy if you sign my contract." He backed away and gave you a toothy grin.

You snickered. "I'll never sell my soul to you. Beast." You approached and stood in front of him. He's tall. Quite tall. You didn't noticed it back then when you saved the baroness because you're busy rescuing her. Now, standing in front of him. You examined him, and you know he examined you as well.

He chuckled. He then started to circle around you. His tail carrasing your cheek and then wrapped your hips a little. His eyes stared at your mask.

"I'll grant you anything you want." He said as he circled around you. His tail unwrapped your hips and carresed your chin. You raised a brow. "Anything?" This actually sparked your interest. You always know that this has a price to pay, and that price is sell your soul to him. And, it's sad that you're universally loved but lonely at heart. You're very lonely and truth be told, desperate of a lover. A true lover. One who would love you the real you.

He kept on circling you. You looked down and thought for a moment. "Are you sure anything?" You turned to face him but he dissappeared. You look to your right and got surprised when he quickly leaned in and your noses bumped at each other. "Yes." He replied and continued again to circle you.

In his mind, he studied you. Wonderful skin, pink lips, gorgeous body and powerful. Completely powerful. He wanted your power. Not by letting people fall in love with him, but manipulate them to sell their souls to him. He wanted your power and he'll do anything to get it. So, he made a plan. His plan is to seduce, well technically tempt you. After seducing/tempt you, he'll then seduce/tempt you again of signing the contract. Which, it seems like a good plan. But there's one question that burned in his head, will he succeed? Usually, his right hand man would do this since he's popular with the ladies, he's also very good at manipulating. And also, he ordered him to do so. But since he's desperate of your soul and wants it now. He'll have to use his ways to seduce/tempt you. With or without his right hand man and with one way or another.

He stopped circling you and towered you. Facing face to face. His tail then carressed your cheek and you glanced at it. He then chuckled and held your chin. Making you look into his eyes. As you looked, you can see his deepest desires flashing before his eyes.

He sat on his throne with all the people in inkwell bowing down to him. He laughed maliciously as fire consumed everything in the background.

You blinked and pushed him away. Without further notice, you held your mask and took it off. In a second, his eyes immediately became red with a heart symbol as his irises. You inhaled a little.

"Red Queen roses." He mumbled and started to say gibberish things. You giggled but later cleared your throat, he became quiet. "Go back to where you came from and don't come back." You ordered. He bowed. "Yes my darling queen!" He said and later teleported. The room suddenly became cold again.


	13. Sneaky, sneaky

He did everything just to get his boss back but to no avail. He held his shoulders and shook him hard, he kicked his boss' face just to snap out of it Hell, he even slapped his face but to no avail. What happened to him? Did he visit her during the night? Why did he even do that? Is he insane? Too many questions all at once that his head started to hurt. Damn it boss. What did you do to deserve this?

The right hand man arrived at his boss' office to give him the morning report. When he arrived, he saw his boss sitting on his high comfy blood red chair and spoke jibberish things. His eyes showed the symbol of the red queen.

He thought of a plan as his boss sat on the chair in his office while his employees stood behind the manager's back. Nervous of what they're going to do. When the manager saw his boss in this unatural state, he called his crew for this is a emergency. The purple manager turned to Chips and Mangosteen, the two employees who faced the queen's clutches before.

"Get me the baroness."

* * *

The baroness sat in front of her vanity mirror as she fixed her cone hat. In front of her is the oval shaped mirror, on the mirror table are some cosmetics products. Lipsticks, powder and some other things. As she finished fixing her hat, she then pulled out a lipstick and pulled off the lid. She then put it on her lips.

She puckered her lips as she's done with her lipstick. She then picked her perfume with a puff ball attached. When she squeezed the puff ball, sprinkles of perfume water smithered on her skin and gown. She inhaled and smiled.

She was about to powder her nose when an unknown portal teleported behind her, she saw it open when she saw it in the reflection of the mirror. Before she can react, she got pulled by the Cowboy and the eight ball. She got sucked into the portal and it automatically closed.

"Ugh! Again with you all? Damn it!" The baroness sat on a chair with ropes wrapped around her torso. Why do they keep in doing this to her? She's the baroness, she should be treated like an aristocrat. She's part of the aristocrats after all.

King Dice and his court stood in front of her. He grabbed the back of the chair and tilted it forward, Dice, bending down a little as he held the back of the chair to prevent it from falling. The baroness yelped at the sudden gesture and their faces met. Dice leaned a little and their noses touched. The baroness's eyes widened and her cheeks blushed. She smelled his cologne and honestly, it smelled sweet yet manly.

He narrowed his eyes at her while their noses touched. "Call for the Queen of Hearts." He ordered. She scoffed as he ordered her. No one orders the baroness. "Why would I even do that?" She replied as she glared at him, cheeks still flushed as their noses touched.

No one in the isles dares to date the baroness because of how scary she is when she's angry. She's beautiful but she can be mighty scary. Dice, King Useless lackey Dice is the only person to get his face close to her. Close enough that his lips almost brushed hers. No one has ever gotten so close to her to the point she tucked her lips in to prevent it from brushing his lips. King Dice glared and looked away. He gently balanced the chair back and stood up. He straightened his coat. He didn't realized their lips almost touched.

"If you don't want to do it, then I'll get her."

The baroness have him a mocking laugh. Cheeks still blushing. She glared at him. "What would you do? If you meet her, you'll most likely be like your boss."

"Oh, that would be arranged." A smirk formed into his lips. He then gazed at the baroness with his eyes half opened.

The baroness can only stare. What is he planning? She thought.

* * *

She walked outside her garden with a pink lace parasol, gracefullyblocking the sun. She wore a flower patterned light pink dress with a white baby collar. She also wore small white lace gloves. She wore a white simple mask to cover her eyes. She wore white doll shoes and her hair is in it's natural state. No hairstyles whatsoever.

It's awfully sunny today and hot so it's best to wear something light and airy. She always wore red gowns and masks but today, since it's sunny. Why dress something light? Like pink or yellow.

She inhaled the fresh air and stroked a little rose bud from her huge garden. How odd, all of the roses bloomed but why not you? You thought as you gently stroked it. Careful not to damage it.

You always loved roses. You find them beautiful and roses represented love. Roses is also one of the symbols of your power.

You were about to pluck it when all of a sudden, someone grabbed your ankle and waist. A blindfold magically appeared on your eyes. Preventing you to see. It then wooshed you in on something. You screamed and your parosel fell on the ground. When the deed is done, The unknown portal dissappeared without a trace. The last thing you saw was the rose bud.

You couldn't see anything and you're nervous of what will happen as you fell from the portal. Your stomach felt like you went down on a rollercoaster. You tried to squirm but their grips were tight.

"Unhand me!" You ordered but they didn't replied.

You braced yourself from impact but then landed on something and a soft sound came out of your mouth. You felt something hard leaned against your body and without hesitation, you wrapped your arms around it. You sniffed. It's smells sweet and manly.

Then, it chuckled. The queen froze. The thing shook a little as it chuckled. What the? What did she landed? Then she felt something tight wrapped around her wrists. She squrimed to free herself but no avail. The blindfold went loose and you shook it out of your eyes. The blind fold loosely slid to your neck. Your eyes widened with surprise and shock.

King Dice.

You anded onto his arms and your position where you landed is like he carried you in a bridal style. Your arms wrapped around his nonexistant neck and your wrists were tied. Unable to remove your arms around his neck. You tried to lift them up but a cigarette man held your wrists down.

He smirked. "Did you enjoy the trip, Lady Y/N?" His eyes glowed green for a second. You squirmed and wiggled yourself out but he didn't budge. Your cheeks started to blush beacuse as you squirm, you can feel his chest.


	14. Note again, sorry

I'll be doing major editing on this story. I'm sorry if kept on editing. I don't know how to use this app


	15. Unexpected Turn Of Events

"What are you doing?! Put me down this instant!" You yelled as you squirmed. The right hand man laughed. Finding it a little funny to see the queen of hearts squirming on his arms. "Not until you free our boss." The cigarette man chimed in. The die headed man chuckled. "Do it or else." Added King Dice.

"Why would I do that, huh?! He teleported into my bedroom, tried to seduce me and tried manipulating me into selling my soul!" She squirmed again and again but to no avail. "Damn it!" She cursed as she tried wiggled her hands away from the cigarette man but to no avail.

This position is so uncomfortable for her. Everytime she squirms she would feel a muscle on his coat and it made the queen flustered.

The manager and the head of security looked at each other and then you, who's still trying your best to free yourself from the cigar's grip and King Dice's arms. Both of them are amused of how their boss is trying to lure this dame to sign a soul contract with him. Usually, it's either the crew and the manager to do the luring. While the boss is in his personal building waiting patiently for someone to open the door and make a deal with him.

"Did...he...do...that?" Questioned King Dice as he glanced at Wheezy which he shurgged slightly. This is now how boss always does! It's like someone controlled him or some sort.

"What do you expect Dice for brains?!" You spat and started to wiggle your wrists but his grip is just too strong.

You grew frustrated. You're afraid, angry and uncomfortable that adrenaline started to kick. You gathered all your strength and squirmed with all your might. Like your life depends on it.

The king started to struggle as well. Since you squirmed and squirmed, he had a hard time balancing you in his arms.

Wheezy gripped your wrists tight to try and calm you down. Like a horse being ordered to stop by pulling the reins. He thought it would work but it didn't, you squirmed even more, adrenaline started to kick in to you once more. Wheezy released your wrists because maybe if he did, you might calm down but it didn't. It only gotten worse.

He grunted. "Stop squirming Lady-" his sentence was cut short when you slid off into his arms. You felt yourself falling and with quick natural instincts, you held on to something. A fabric, a fabric which that fabric is from his collar, with your wrists also wrapped around his nonexistant neck and you held on to his collar, you took him with you. Both of you fell down in a loud thud. But something happened so unexpected and so surprising, that the crew stared with wide eyes and dis belief faces. As you both fell down on the ground. With him on top of you while you below him. Both of your lips accidentally crashed to one another.

The two of you broke the kiss and stared into one another as both of your brains are still both of you didn't noticed that both of you were also in a awkward position.

With Dice's hand supporting your back with his gloved hand, while his other hand supported him from falling his whole body on the floor. With him on his knees as well. While you, you held onto his collar, laying down. Both of your torsos touched.

The both of you continued to stare at each other until the both of you finally regained your senses. And both of you half realized that you just kissed and fell into an awkward position.

"Did-"

"We-"

"Just-"

Both of you then completely realized what just happened and with wide eyes, both of you quickly broke off by crawling the opposite direction, with you on the right while him, on the left. Both of you quickly stood up and turned your back around each other. Both covering their lips with their hands. The crew, as well as the baroness stared at the both of you. Still shocked and surprised.

 **I am so so sorry if it's short! It's quite hard to balance school and stories at the same time. Also, I am also sorry that if there's any bad spellings or confusing discriptions, english is not my first language.** **By the way, I saw that there's six people who clicked the favorite button on my story :D and four people who followed it. EEKKKK!** **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!** **It made me so happy that you, dear reader enjoyed my story! :D thank you for being patient with me, I appreciated it so much! There are so much more will happen in the next chapter!** **Oh, and P.S- I made a story back then called the Fiery Dame. The story has a darker theme (but not too dark and bloody), like dying and such. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reacting and following!**

 **Oh, and other note. I'm still editing some parts of the story. I do apologize if you might get confused or such. I'm sorry.**


	16. Wallop!

Out of all things that would happen, he never EVER expected this to happen. He expected something much more dangerous than his plan, but NOPE! Both of your lips crashed to one another.

The queen of hearts was confused, shocked and bewildered. She may have the power to control people but no one has ever kissed her, nor being in an awkward position with someone or anyone for that matter. Also, to put the strawberry on top, someone stole her first kiss. And that thief is the devil's right hand man.

She felt her lips into his when both of their lips crashed and to be honest, she finds it disgusting, disgusting that her first kiss was stolen but then again, she felt the softness of it. The softness of his lips. She cupped her hands on her lips. It was disgusting yet soft.

Disgustingly soft.

The Devil's right hand man was also confused and shocked. This isn't part of the damn plan! His plan was simple, so simple that even a todler would know. Kidnap the baroness as bait (but gone wrong), kidnap the Queen, manipulate the queen of freeing his boss and then manipulate her into selling her soul. See? Isn't it easy? But NOPE! This turned out to be an unexpected turn of events.

He turned a little to take a peek at the queen from behind his back. Little did he know that the queen did it as well. When they turned a little to take a peek at each other, their eyes locked for a second. Their cheeks automatically flushed when their eyes locked and quickly turned their backs on each other again.

She now covered her face with her hands to hide away the rosy blush. She wished it didn't happened. Someone stole her first kiss! This is completely unacceptable! With a glare and anger starting to brew. She carefully started to take off her mask, carefully, slowly and quietly so that the crew of the casino wouldn't know.

His court doesn't know what to do. No one has ever uttered a sound when they saw the accident. Should they joke about it? Should they laugh? They don't know. So with that, they became quiet as a mouse.

The baroness was surprised. Very surprised. The queen of hearts and the right hand man of the devil kissed! Altough, she finds it dissapointing that her first kiss was stolen. She knew the queen by heart, since they have been friends for a very long time, she knew the true colors of the queen of hearts. The queen or y/n is a hopeless romantic. She Loves the feeling of someone who truly loves her, accepting her and takes care of her. Someone who would comfort her through tough times and someone would lend her a shoulder for her to cry on. To give her kisses and hugs, And not to mention the loyalty and trust. She believes in true love. She yearns for true love. But sadly, due to her powers, she doesn't believe in true love anymore.

The room was silent and no one has ever uttered a word. All of them were surprised.

"(Nickname), y/n are you alright?" The baroness broke the silence, she looked at her friend with mild concern. All of the court including the king looked at the coned hat baroness. The baroness was concerned at her friend.

Little did they know. The Queen of Hearts was slowly removing her mask. They just didn't noticed it yet because she was covering her face with her hands. But, the King. The king noticed it, due to her fingers moving like it's lifting the string of her red mask. With his eyes glowing and quick agility, he rushed towards the queen. With him behind her, he covered her eyes first before roughly turned her around to face him, he then pinned her against the wall. He roughly took her hands and pinned it on top of her head, he gripped her hands. She winced and squrimed. "Let go of me! You have no right to do this to me!" She squirmed roughly. She tried to break free from his grip but he pinned her good.

"I can and I will." He stated coldly. His voice was deep and angry. The queen squirmed even more but his grip of

"What do you want from us?! We haven't done anything wrong!" Exclaimed the Baroness, now furious at what the king is doing to her friend.

"The boss is under her spell." Dice hissed as he leered at the baroness, eyes dangerously glowing. The baroness gave out a mocking laugh. Bad idea for laughing, the patience of the manager has been declining and he's starting to get pissed.

"Ha! Serves him right!" She gave out a glare with a smile. The queen froze and frowned. Unamused of what the baroness did.

"This is not the time for mocking laughs and statements Bon Bon!" Advised the Queen of Hearts. Ok, that advice made him chuckle a little, not gonna lie. He let out a small chuckle. The queen heard this and assumed it as a dark evil chuckle, which the queen started to squirm even more.

"Undo the spell." Dice said as he pressed the palm of his hand on her eyes even more. He also tightened his grip on his hands as he gripped her hands above her head.

She squirmed and her jaw tightened. She can't escape from him, not in this state at least. His grip is just too strong. So, with a simple spell she silently mouthed the undo spell. He looked at her with curiosity as she mouthed it. After a second, the deed is done. "I undid the spell! Happy now?" She hissed. He hummed, not amused or impressed. Is she telling the truth?

He loosened his grip and that gave her a good chance to escape. "I'll only let you go if he comes down here."

She scoffed, not amused of him. "Then call him here or something you dipshit!"

He rolled his eyes. Had to admit, she's quite a sailor's tongue. Not many ladies have that kind of tongue. She probably has the sailor's tongue because she lives on an island with her castle two hours away from the isles. Or probably because she's a friend to the baroness. The baroness also has a sailor's tongue.

"Dice!" A deep voice called him from above. The manager knew that voice and couldn't help but cracked a relieved small smile. He's back!

"Yes boss?!" He called back. He gazed into the ceiling as he called him. The queen knew this is a good moment to escape because he was distracted so with great courage. She kicked him, in one of men's greatest body parts.

His jewels under his pants.

His eyes widened with the sudden pain and quickly fell down. Releasing his grip on her eyes and hands, she no longer held being captive. She smiled with great pride when he saw him on the floor holding his jewels.

He gritted his teeth. He's going to have a hard time peeing tonight. She has no idea how many times he cursed her name inside her head. Damn you Y/N! He wanted to yell that statement at her but his in tremendous pain at the moment.

"Oi boss!" Exclaimed Mr, Wheezy. The casino crew leered and glared at the queen. They summoned their weapons but the queen took off her mask before they can attack and they are all in her command with just a simple look. She then ran up to the baroness and untied her. Together, they went outside and ran.

As they ran towards the entrace of the cave, she heard a loud roar from inside the casino. Oh no, the devil.

Not wanting to be visited by the devil and getting captured by his manager again, she quickly released all of his crew. She mouthed the undo spell and the baroness gasped when she saw her mouthed the undo spell. "Are you crazy?! You almost had them!" The baroness exclaimed as they both ran.

"I don't want to see them again! If I held his crew captive, the two of them will get us before we can fight!" You replied as you both ran. You smiled with relief when the both of you exit the cave and ran all the way to the isle two. Not caring if both of the ladies' legs are hurting.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Done! And thank you to Goddess Nefertari 19 for commenting on my story! Your comment really means a lot to me so Thank you!**

 **Also, Thank you Six people who gave a fav in my story and four people who followed my story!**

 **Thank you so so so so so much! I can't thank you guys enough! :'D**


	17. Note for you readers!

Hello! I have a note for you dear reader, you see. I'm a little ashamed that today is March 1 in my calendar and the last time I published a chapter in this book was about in February 15. I am so so sorry for not updating! I am just so busy because of School!

But whenever I have a spare time, I would rewrite the chapters. :D Chapter one is done! I'll be publishing it later!

I am not leaving this story and so is the Fiery Heart until it reaches the ending! (I have a tendency to leave the story without giving it a proper ending...I'll just leave the story and would never write a chapter again) But, I'm not gonna leave it because I want the two stories to have a proper ending! :D

I have been rewriting chapters and I will publish them one by one.

Question: If I replace chapter one or edit them, will you (readers) would be notified?

That's the note for today! I'll be publishing chapter one!

Thank you ladyofanime1102 for giving me advice! Your advice helps me a lot! :D

THANK YOU READERS FOR 7 FAVS AND 5 FOLLOWS! (I AM SO SORRY FOR THANKING YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN XD HAHA) I'M JUST SO HAPPY THAT YOU ENJOYED MY STORY AND LIKES TO READ IT! I CAN'T REALLY THANK YOU ENOUGH!!


End file.
